Mettatopia
Mettatopia is an Undertale AU located somewhere in the Doodle sphere where Mettatons/Mettacrits from all AUs and ATs come together to relax and have a great experience. It was created by Ink!Mettaton after the end of the Underverse Wars. Characters Undertale AU Characters * Undertale Mettaton * Underswap Hapstablook * Underfell Mettaton * Outertale Mettatron * Outerfell Mettatron * Storyshift Mettacrit * Storyswap Mettacrit * Storyfell Mettacrit * Storyspin Mettaton * Inverted Fate Mettaton * Glitchtale Mettaton * Othertale Mettaton * Underworld Mettaton * Fellswap gold Hapstablook * Swapfell Mettacrit * Storyspin Mettaton * X-tale Mettaton * Oceantale Mettaton * Sassytale Mettaton * Freaktale Mettaton * Epictale Mettaton * What it Once Was Mettaton * Polterswap Melogeist * Chronic Exchange Mettabella * Undynetale Mettaton * Corrupted Justice Mettaton * Impacted Reality Mettaton * Glitched Reset Mettaton * Mafiatale Mettaton * Underfresh Mettaton * Undertale: Rusted Mettaton * Monofell Mettaton * Underwar Mettaton * Underkeep Mettaton * Dancetale Mettaton * Trainertale Mettaton * Katanatale Mettaton * Undertomb Mettaton * Hardtale Mettaton * Littletale Mettaton * Quantumrale Hapstablook * Temmietale Mettatem * Negatale Mettaton * Negativetale Mettaton * Understeam Mettaton * Underpants Mettaton * If Undertale was realistic Mettaton * HELP_tale Mettaton * Painted plummet SMG4 * Spongetale Mr Krabs * Deltatale Rouxls Kaard * PGB Deltatale Jevil * Overtime scott * Turnedtables Ragel * Undertale: Reshuffled Mettacrit * Taletwist Mettaton * Tales End Hapsta-model Added Characters * Ink!Mettaton * Award-show Mettaton * Restaurant Mettaton * Mime Mettaton * Beta Mettaton * Toy Figure Mettaton * Rapper Mettaton * Flop star Mettaton * Action star Mettaton * Fashionista Mettaton * Sansaton * Haunted house Mettacrit * Mafia-bots * Jouster-bot Character Info Characters from other AUs and ATs Undertale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Classic MTT" * His weapon of choice is his chainsaw. * Since he is the original MTT, he is the most popular person in Mettatopia. * He was the first Mettaton to be "invited" in Mettatopia. Underfell Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Mettafell" * His weapon of choice is his bombs. * Often people call him edgy, but he isn't much of an edge-lord at all. * He was mocked and ridiculed by his fans back at Underfell; but here he is loved by everyone. Inverted Fate Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Spiral" * His weapons of choice are his flaming sword and arm blasters. * He often brings Frisk and Papyrus to see Mettatopia along with him. * He is one of the most coolest and most spikest Mettaton in all of Mettatopia. Impacted Reality Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Droidaton" * His weapon of choice is his arm cannon. * He hates his life and is quite sarcastic. * He has to go to Mettatopia in secret, as Gaster has strict control over him. Sometimes brings DVDs of shows from Classic Mettaton for Alphys. * He likes to tell the other Mettatons secrets about his AU's Gaster. Corrupted Justice Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Puzzle" * His weapons of choice are his "blue and yellow attacks" * Usually hangs out with the less famous Mettatons, as the others make him jealous. * Can't seem to get anyone to eat his face steaks. Deltatale Rouxls Kaard * Goes by the nickname of "Kaard" * His weapon of choice is his stomping pair of K Round legs. * Noone really understands his complex speech. * Rivals CJ Mettaton as the (unofficial) puzzle maker of Mettapolis. PGB Deltatale Jevil * Goes by the nickname of "Chaos" * His weapon if choie is the Devilsknife. * Is banned for destroying too much things and trying to convince everyone they live in a game (and the excuse of him not looking like a Mettaton anyways). Locations Added Locations * Main Entrance * City square * MTT Mega RestAUrant * MTT Theatre * MTT paradise resort and spa * MTT apartment flats * MTT Mega Mall * The Haunted Luxury Mansion Gallery This is where the pictures of all the Mettatons for the AUs will be placed. Mettaton-1.png Mettaton.gif Tumblr nxdwf4hDdp1tey99uo1 r1 1280.png|Underpants Mettaton Mettaton ex w speedpaint by camilaanims-dakzqmq 2.png|Glitchtale Mettaton pink ghost.png|Underswap Hapstablook Mettaton_Regular_(Underfell).png|Edgy Underfell Mettaton fallen ghost.png|Swapfell Hapstablook out of this world.png|Outertale Mettatron Boxaton.png|Mettaton as kamina MettatonStorySpin.jpg|Storyspin Mettaton UnderFresh!! Mettaton!.png|Underfresh Mettaton Mettaton.png|Trainertale Mettaton IRMTT.png|"I hate my life": IR MTT UnexMettatonReboot.png|What it once was Mettaton Underworld Mettaton Sprite.png|Underworld Mettaton, he isn't from a swap despite his appearance Freaktale Mettaton.png Freaktale Mettaton EX.png Sassytale_mettaton_sprite.png|The ultimate Box form every MTT strives to get away from looking like this, it's Sassytale Mettaton! sailor robot.png|Oceantale Mettaton King Mettaton.png MettatonHELPTALE.png Miscellaneous * Not only are there Mettatons from already existing AUs, but new OC Mettatons present in Mettatopia. * Only Mettatons can enter this AU, meaning that characters like Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus and Sans can't enter this AU. ** This includes characters from Mettatale that are not the OG Mettaton. ** While it includes characters with the celebrity role from crossovers, for switch-ups it doesn't (except Turnedtables). Category:Location AUs